First Ever
by Viviee
Summary: SECOND CANDID VERSION UP!Ryou daydreams about the times he and Bakura had shared. From the moment they first laid eyes on one another to their first kiss. I swear I am not good at summaries so PLEASE just read and review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N:. ...Anou...this is my first ever fanfic so ...please please please review!

****starts fidgeting dies from stress of worrying X.X

Bakura: stop being a worrywart....

.... contemplates whether or not to bash him decides not to

Title: First Ever

By: Yokuryu-sama-chan

Rated: PG-13 (for shounen-ai ;] )

Summary: Ryou reflects on the memories of him and Bakura's relationship. From the first time they laid eyes on one another to now. ONE-SHOT!

WARNING: Shounen-ai means boy/boy relationship. If you are offended by any of this PLEASE do not read. I will accept no responsiblity for any offenses caused! Hinting at yaoi. You have been warned!

DISCLAIMER: Well...think...does the great Kazuki Takahashi-sama have to write fan fiction??? And if he did...would he put himself as a stupid little fangirl who is obessesd with Bakura and Kurama??? Yup...thought so. Yokuryu-sama doesn't own and continues to wish she does but doesn't. So don't sue! I'm poor! X.x;

Bakura looked up from the dishes he was washing, "Where are you going Ryou?"

"For a walk," Ryou answered.

Bakura turned around from the kitchen sink, "Are you sure? It is getting dark outside you know...and aren't you scared of the dark little hikari?" he teased.

Ryou pouted prettily and rolled his eyes, "LITTLE? I'm not little Bakura! I am the great Ryou Bakura! Not little hikari' " he protested, "And I'm NOT scared of the dark!"

"Uh huh...sure,"

"YAMI NO BAKURA!"

Bakura snickered "Since when did you have a sudden change in personality? Two days ago, you were whining about how you HATED the dark,"

"Well! People change!"

"In the space of...two days? Fine...prove that you're not scared. As soon as you come home from the walk, I'll lock you in the closet without a light,"

Ryou noticeably paled, "You wouldn't do that yami. You wouldn't do that to your innocent little itsy bitsy teeny weeny hikari ne?"

"Heh heh..."

Ryou gulped audibly and turned around to the door. It was a nice warm summer night. The ones were you just _had_ to go out and do...well...nothing.

Ryou walked along the dirt road towards the creek. The spot underneath the weeping willow tree next to the creek was one of Ryou's favorite places to think and unwind after a long day.

He sat underneath the willow and for a minute or two; he listened to the chirps of a nearby robin nest. Ryou closed his eyes and listened to the gurgle of the small creek, it's water running over stones and pebbles.

Soon Ryou's mind slowly drifted away to the time when he first saw Bakura at school...

Flashback

"Class! Can I have your attention for a minute?" Ms. Chuzuwaki asked. Ryou looked up from writing his composition. "We have a new transfer student today. Class, I want you to meet Bakura Kazamura. He's from Nagasaki and he just moved here a week ago. I trust you will make him feel comfortable here no?"

Ryou looked at Bakura for the first time and his jaw dropped. Bakura...had silvery-white hair like him only his was somewhat spiky. He was a lot taller then Ryou though. But still, the resemblance was almost uncanny. Suddenly he felt Bakura's eyes look at him, returning his gaze. Ryou blushed slightly, though why he did not know. Nor could he explain the weird feeling he was experiencing. It felt like he was slowly ever so slowly being tugged closer to Bakura.

He didn't know it back then...but that was the exact same thing Bakura felt. Despite himself, he felt a slight blush appear on his cheeks. Bakura felt his heart rate pick up a bit, and he felt as if...if he would just walk up to the boy and gave him a hug, everything would be all right. Quickly dismissing those thoughts from his mind, he redirected his attention to Ms. Chuzuwaki.

Ryou blushed harder and he quickly returned his attention to his composition.

"Bakura, you can have the empty seat next to Ryou Bakura,"

Uh oh...' he thought.

End Flashback

Then...on the night Yugi and Malik had set them up to confess to one another...

Flashback

It was outside on the night of the annual school dance. Somehow, Malik had persuaded Ryou to go outside to the back of the school. And Yugi had talked Bakura into going as well. To talk they said. Ryou sat at the only bench at the back.

'It's getting late...where is Yugi?' he thought, idly putting up his hands and resting his chin on them marveling at how many stars were up tonight.

Bakura walked along the concrete pathway to the back of the school. Why Malik had told him to go there he did not know. When he reached the back of the school, he noticed someone already there. 'Must be Malik,' he thought

"Hey Malik-"he stopped when noticed who the figure truly was.

Ryou had noticed someone approaching the bench. Figuring it was Yugi he rose up to greet him.

"Yugi what took you-"realizing who it REALLY was he stopped and mumbled, "Hello Bakura," trying awfully hard not to blush. That would give his feelings away.

"Umm...a-are you waiting for Malik?" Ryou stammered, tongue-tied.

"Y-yeah, and you?" Bakura answered carefully keeping his **other** emotions from surfacing.

Unbeknownst to the two, Malik and Yugi were spying on them, trying there hardest not to scream and tell them to admit their feelings for one another...almost.

"Uh...do you want to sit down?" Ryou asked uncertainly.

"...Sure..." Bakura answered.

The two sat down on the opposite sides of the bench. Try as they might, they couldn't control the rampage of emotions that went around their minds. Struggling not to suddenly show his emotions, Ryou bit his lip and placed his hands on his lap, the only way to keep his hands to himself.

But somehow, without explanation, Ryou had moved closer to Bakura...or vice versa.

"It's a lovely night isn't it...Ryou?" Bakura asked breaking the otherwise silence.

"Yeah...there haven't been so many stars in the sky for a long long time,"

Meanwhile.... Malik and Yugi nearly drove themselves to insanity trying not to rush down and clash the two idiots' heads together. "C'mon dammit! Kiss already!"

Suddenly, without warning, a shooting star appeared on the night sky, sparkling as it flew through the air.

"Make a wish Ryou," Bakura whispered softly to Ryou as he too stared in awe at the comet.

Ryou closed his eyes and then all of a sudden, Bakura placed a gentle kiss on his lips and then pulled away.

" Ryou...there's something I need to tell you about..."

" What is it Bakura?" Ryou asked hoping with all his heart that it was the statement that he had wished to hear from Bakura for a long long time.

" Truth is...well...maybe it isn't a good time to say this,"

" What's on your mind?"

"Truth is....I love you Ryou. I didn't know if you loved me before so I couldn't tell you this...But let me ask you Ryou, do...do you...love me too?"

Ryou suddenly smiled in relief. " Yes I do Bakura...I love you with all my heart,"

Bakura smiled slightly and learned forward so that the two of them could share their first real kiss.

End Flashback

Ryou's mind drifted away to the savory memories of that kiss...it was so...so... dreamy-ish.

He let himself roam around those memories for a little longer allowing himself a small contented sigh. Smiling dreamily and closing his eyes...he would have meandered down to the night they had slept together. But then...it was getting dark and he had promised Bakura he would be back home before dinner.

An owl hooted from above Ryou's head. Involuntarily, Ryou jumped and shivered. The sun had fully set a few minutes ago and it was turning cold...and windy.

All of a sudden, a wolf howled from somewhere in the woods in front of Ryou, and it's call was answered by several other wolves from around the forest. Suddenly, red eyes appeared out of nowhere in the shadows and were getting closer.....and closer to Ryou.

Ryou was speechless with fear, thinking that the wolves were coming to eat him for dinner. One pair of red eyes was right behind Ryou and was growling menacing.

" I want my mommy...." Ryou managed to whisper out. Which was quite a feat since his throat was closing.

Suddenly, the pair of red eyes next to Ryou went, " BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The wolf-or was it?- suddenly started laughing, bowling over. The thing stepped out of the shadows in its laughing fit and laughed out, " HAHAHAH! Oh my Ra! You should have seen your face when I jumped out on you! HAHAHAH! Some joke! I got you good! And you said you weren't scared of the dark any more Ryou-"

Bakura was suddenly cut off my a very angry white headed young man tackling him in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. " BAKURA! Why in the name of the gods did you have to do that????" Ryou put his fingers around Bakura's throat and started shaking him back and forth, " WHY? You knew I was lying Bakura! Why???"

" J-j-just f-f-f-for f-f-fun," Bakura choke out, his inablity to speak clearly due to Ryou choking him.

Ryou dropped his fingers and pouted prettily. " Why do you have to be so evil Yami no Bakura?"

Bakura suddenly pulled Ryou close to him so that their faces were no more then a mere inch away, " Because," he stated softly, " That's what I DO,"

The EndA/N: Did you like it? In my point of view...Bakura and Ryou were OOC. What do ya think? Tell me your opinions and please NO FLAMES! Anything BUT FLAMES! I might someday come back and work on another chapter but don't count on it. Summer is closing and all and school will get in my way. A multi-part story will be coming soon as soon as I finish the first few chappies!

Once again...PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Sleepy smiles

((yawns and rubs sleep from her eyes)) Sorry for such a long update people....I had mild author's block and tons of homework including a big project. This is a more humorous, adapted version of First Ever. More humor...((falls asleep)) enjoy ya? And...review please? And...review Gone?

Dedications:_ Misori Chan _for putting up with my constant badgering about reviewing my stories. sorry bout that. I can be annoying. And thank you for reviewing my stories and telling what you thought about it.

_Ryuujitsu_: For getting out of hibernation for me to review. Thank you. Actually, this candid version was sparked by your idea so..yeah. You are one of the best authors around so thank you for reviewing my fic!

_Pork Steak the Grand(e): _Well...another victim to my review maker machine. ;; I could make it infamous if I wanted to. Meh....thanks for reviewing anyway. Thanks for critisicms and the like.

_manacial-intellect_: Yet another victim of my seemingly nice badgering. XD Thank you for reviewing!

All other reviews are on bottoms!

First Ever: Candid Version

-Flashback-

As soon as Bakura walked in through the door of the classroom, Ryou's jaw dropped. This Bakura person had the same silver white hair as he did. So much for an original hair color. The only difference was that it was spikier, and longer. MUCH longer. He wasn't totally like Ryou who was a petite, shy person. He was not petite, he was thin, but in a strong sense. His arms were the sort of which you would want to be caught in should you ever slip and fall. He was much more tall then Ryou bout a couple of inches more. His eyes were the same brown as Ryou's but to Ryou (at that moment) they looked more like warm fudge. Warm fudge was hot wasn't it? Both sweet and dangerous.

Ryou's eyes (unconciously) went down to Bakura's chest....and down to his legs...and down to the very tips of his Coverse clad toes. Suddenly, Ryou noticed what he was doing, blushed slightly, and returned to his compostion.

'What the hell am I thinking?' he thought, ' checking out a GUY?' But he did have to admit though,Bakura was hot. Same thought went to all the girls in the class...save Anzu.

Bakura noticed Ryou and was mildly shocked at the fact he was staring at his near twin. This person had silver hair that was more tame then Bakura's (his stuck up everywhere) his was shorter. Ryou's hair went up to the middle of his back. He's eyes were a warm chocolate

brown and they looked like rich warm hot chocolate. Ryou's body was small and petite but (Bakura guessed) they could be very strong if Ryou wanted it them to be. His legs were long and slender and could run really fast.

Abruptly, Bakura was brought out of his 'daydreaming' by Mrs. Chuzuwaki, who said, " Bakura, you can have the seat...next to....Ryou!"

'Oh my Ra," thought Ryou.

'Holy shit!'

((End Flashback))

It was the dance night at school, and Yugi and Malik had lured Ryou and Bakura into a bench to make them confess to each other.

Well...currently...it wasn't working. The two of them were sitting there, still as the statues on Easter Island. They weren't talking or anything, not moving one muscle at all. But somehow, either Ryou moved closer to Bakura or Bakura had moved closer Ryou.

Yugi and Malik were just going to jump down there and smack the pair of them for their stupidity when, without warning, shooting stars suddenly appeared in the night sky. Glittering as they made their way across the blackness of the sky.

"Ryou...I have something to say to you,"

Silence. Then, "What is it Bakura?"

"Well...the fact is...well maybe this isn't a good time to say this,"

" Just tell me Bakura,"

"All right...truth is...Ryou, "he took a big breath, " I love you...the moment I laid eyes on you. D-do you love me back?"

Ryou smiled and answered in a soft voice, "Yes Bakura...I love you too,"

Bakura smilied and leaned closer to Ryou so that they could share their first kiss.

It was during the heat of the kiss when all of a sudden, Malik sneezed, and since Yugi was standing on his shoulders to peek over the branches of the tree, he released his hold on Yugi's legs, causing the youth's balance to teeter. And fall...into the rosebushes in front of Ryou and Bakura's snogging bench. Malik fell as well, when Yugi fell over.

WHAM! The fragile branches of the rosebush snapped and cracked as the two teens collapsed into the bush.

Startled, Bakura and Ryou looked up from their kissing to stare at the sudden disturbance. Groaning, Yugi and Malik rose up from the bush, their faces mercifully spared from the thorns of the roses.

One of Bakura's eyebrows shot up and disappeared into his hair, his face a combination of mingled horror, embrassment, and shock. Ryou blushed beet red and shrunk his head down from the place it was (next to Bakura's face) and looked away, embrassed that his friends would see him in a situation like this.

For a while, the silence was so proclaimed that you would have heard a spider sneeze. The silence was only broken when Malik said, "Umm..lets all forget this ever happened.." he said, all the while edging away bit by bit, Yugi following him grinning sheepishly. " We won't mention this...and neither will you okay?" Soon the pair of them had edged away from the back of the school and Bakura turned to Ryou, "Now where were we?"

((End Flashback))

((Flashback))

On the day of the homecoming prom, some (people) must have found it funny, cause when the principal stepped up to the podium to announce the homecoming king and queen, everyone expected the usual, Anzu as queen and Yami as king.

" This year...we have some very..uh...strange votes for the position of homecoming king and queen. The nominees for homecoming queen are, Anzu Mazaki! Akari Nosaka, Shizuka Jonouchi and....Ryou Bakura!"

A murmur went through the crowd, Ryou Bakura? A guy? As homecoming _queen?_ That was outrageous! But then...it said so clearly in the rules that whoever was choosen or nominated as king or queen regardless of race, gender, and disablities had to go up on the stage.

Blushing madly, Ryou made his way up to the rather large stage. And he took his place next to Honda's ex-crush, Ribbon Nosaka who smiled shyly at Ryou.

"Now the nominees for the homecoming king are Yami Nishimoto, Katsuya Jonouchi, Seto Kaiba and Bakura Kazamura!"

Another murmur went through the crowd, Otogi wasn't even _nominated_ at all? Normally, the nominees would have been Nishimoto, Jonouchi, Kaiba and Otogi but this year it was Nishimoto, Jonouchi, Kaiba, and Kazamura?! Weird!

"And the winner of the homecoming queen's crown is..." the principal, Mr. Sakurane, flipped open an envolope (like the Oscars) "is...Ryou Bakura!"

"WHAT?!" Anzu screamed. "That's impossible! How can a GUY get nominated for a queen position and win?! That's not fair! I demand that you recount the votes Mr. Sakurane!"

Mr. Sakurane smiled a small polite smile. "Ms Mazaki...I advise that you contain your temper. Yes...it is strange that a male gets nominated for the homecoming queen and wins as well. But I assure you, me and the student council have counted the votes meticously for a number of times."

Anzu shut her mouth, folded her arms and sulked as she watched Ryou (nervously) step up to the mike, and accepted the crown and scepter.

" And....the homecoming king is.....Bakura Kazamura!"

Yami (unlike Anzu) smiled happily as Bakura, looking slightly confused, went up to the principal to accept his crown. Yami had been quite unhappy that over the past two years, Anzu had been forcing people to vote for Yami and her so that she could reign over school with Yami as her 'king'.

"Now...people, it is common tradition that the king kiss the queen. So ah...Ryou and Bakura?"

The audience laughed, it wasn't every day you get to see two guys being forced to kiss each other. Bakura leaned forward and, quite unhesitantly, lightly kissed Ryou on the lips, who was blushing furiously at that moment.

The audience doubled up with laughter, from seeing Ryou blush beet red and from the kiss altogether. Several cameras flashed and that moment would forever go down into history, both in the yearbook, the news, and in people's heads.

((End Flashback))

Ryou smilied dreamily at the swaying branches of the centuries-old willow tree, some of it's branches touching the babbling creek causing ripples. Several robins chittered from somewhere above of Ryou's head, and a squirrel chattered nosily.

Ryou drifted off into a light slumber.

The End

Well...that sucked....-.- I must be losing my touch. Ah well...these are the ten reviews I got! Seriously people I almost burst in joy when I saw those reviews in my email! I couldn't have been happier that day. Ten reviews...wow o.o ((is in shock))

Reviews for Chapter One "First Ever"

_Misori Chan_: Wow! o.o You actually remembered to review my ficcie? THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! And you thought it was kawaii and fluffy too??? Thanks! And you said it wasn't OOC too? Thank you so very much! Muchos gracias! ((huggles))

_Kimpisces: _Wow! Thanks for telling me you liked it! You were one of my first reviewers! Thanks for saying it was cool yes...if Bakura didn;t surprise Ryou you would have thought something was wrong with him. Lovs you! ((huggles))

_maniacal intellect: _THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! ((huggles)) Yes...evil Baku-kun is cool!

_Pork Steak the Grande: _LOL. Your first story deserved five rotten tomatos? laughs too bad it isn't up anymore XD I would have went to review it! Emotions are very hard to put down in words and but I try! OOCness bothers me kinda but I sorta figured out that Bakura isn't like the TV show portrays him. He't too kind and teasing. .--;; Normally he would be all mean and tough. Thanks for the cristisms as well i appreciate it! Update something ya? ((huggles)) I agree...friends ALWAYS try to get you with your crushes looks at lildaedweamer and they make you blush while they're at it!

_Ryuujistu; _Wow 0.0 you came out of hibernation for me? ((blushes slightly)) Thanx! And you said my story was cool too? Thank you! XP personally I thought that it went off in the end but ya.... you get high on cereal? o.o Ah well..I get high on coffee weird ne?

_snow-shadow-wolf: _Thank you for reviewing...I think I saw you somewhere in Nek0-chan's "Youth of the Nation" maybe or maybe not....meh...screw that....--;; I have a weird memory. ((huggles))

_lildaedweamer:_ Well...madamoiselle Viv...this review sounded more like a email then a review....-.- All you did was rub it in that you actually reviewed and it took you long enough...sighs anyway lovs ya girl ((huggles half-heartedly)) review "Gone" for me ya?

_Yami no Marik: _well...I was about to upload my fic when I saw your review. You wouldn't have known this was my first fic? Thanks! smiles Why does everyone delete their first fics? Like Misori, Pork Steak, Cloud-1-3-5 and now you! Thanks for reviewing BOTH my stories! . ((huggles))

_orangeaura868: _It was unrealistic! o.o ((dies)) oh dear....((worries)) ah well... thanks for reviewing! ((huggles))

_Seren147_: IT WAS KAWAII? Thanks! Ya...I know they were OOC ((huggles))

_loathed wolf spirit: _Thank you for saying that wasn't bad! n.n Personally I thought the ending ran off a bit but ya....n.n ((huggles)) By the way...you spelled choking wrong

WOW! TEN REVIEWS? COOLIES! ((gives a tackle-glomp to everybody)) Oh and Pork Steak the Grande...what do you mean have a scandalous night? gets the wrong idea Thanks to everybody who reviewed and told me it was good!

Ta!

((Psycho & Company)) Yokuryu-sama 2004


	3. Lonely

Log In Yokuryu-sama

A/N: I never actuallyl think I'd do this. Meh. This is the third installment of 'First Ever'. This time it's not humor/romance it's angst/romance. I think I will do every single genre out there but only if you people think so. So please review! Oh yeah, it really isn't angsty at first but it'll come out soon. So far theres First Ever Romance and First Ever Comedy. ;-) So hopefully you readers can help me continue until I cover ever single genre out there....is there such thing as horror/romance?? 0.0;; This is the worst piece of First Ever yet...in my opinion...

(Start)

Ryou Bakura never showed his true emotions. His past was something that scarred him for life. His true parents were theives and liars and 2 years after the birth of Ryou, they seperated and left him in the care of his relatives. The relatives that took him in were Ryou's uncle and aunt. Thinking that Ryou wouldn't understand, they told him something straight up about his parents, "You know...Ryou. You'll probably become like the people they are,".

This scared and hurt Ryou deeply. Since that day, he distanced himself from other people, and put up a facade. People who didn't know him too well would believe that he was just your everyday genius top-of-the-class person. But deep, deep down, he was a sensitive person who at the slightest touch, would shatter. Not wanting to hurt others, he pushed away all the would be friends. People that he desperately wanted to be friends with. But Ryou was scared. Scared that he might act like his parents and hurt them. Thus, he pushed away everyone, thinking that it would protect his heart and theirs.

Girls were in love with his exterior image. The smart gentleman image that Ryou put on everyday at school. He was careful not to let it slip off at all times. His mask, Ryou thought, would help carry him through life until he showed his adopted parents that he wasn't like his biological father and mother. 'Hah', he thought bitterly,'Like that would ever happen,'

Every single Valentines Day, Ryou would open his locker in between periods and chocolates would fall out all like an avalanche. He never returned their favors however on White Day, because there were simply too many to count. Girls would stop him in between classes and hand Ryou chocolate, and leave (blushing madly while they were at it). Although Ryou greatly appreciated this, he never got with a girl. He had crushes alright, but then he forced himself to overcome those feelings. 'Love,' he thought, 'Who needs it? It'll blind me and derail me from my life,'

(The Next Day)

"People," the teacher said, " Can I have your attention? We have a new transefer student here today and his name is Bakura Kazuma. He was attending Nagasaki High when his parents decided to move over here. Please treat him like you would to your friends,"

Ryou glanced up at Bakura, his eyes dull with boredom, and felt his breath catch in his throat and he let his pen drop. This Bakura person looked really ,REALLY similar to him. So similar, it was scary.

The most of the girls in the room gasped. 'This new transfer student is like...so damn HOT! Practically as hot as RYOU!'. Bakura caught one of the girls' eyes and smiled slightly, and that girl (Misa) swooned and landed on the floor.

Ryou ignored all of this, what was it to him that Bakura was a chick magnet? It had nothing to do with his life, and it would stay that way. Like it always did. No friends, no problems, simple and easy.

Ryou had no idea how horribly wrong he was that day. And what consquences would come because of it.

(End of Chapter)

It sucked didn't it? Alright..this was suppose to be a one chapter installment, but if I had typed all of that up, it would take over around four pages. So I decided to have it a two part installement and I shall update if I get reviews. As much as humanly possible please. Well...just about four would be enough to get my engines running! n.n So review and you shall see the next part of this! Oh and pleeeasssseee review 'This Too Shall Pass'! PLLEAASSE! And if you want you can review 'Gone'....Muchos gracias to you if you at least review THIS and DOUBLE muchos gracias if you review another! And YOU GET A SPECIAL MENTION IN THE NEXT PART IF YOU REVIEW ALL THREE! Sorry...I got Reviewatitus (nod) Gomen nasai people you don't have to it's all on your own free will...it would be nice if you reviewed them though. ;.; pwease? This is the most reviewed story I have...my others aren't doing very well agh. I would really appreciate it if you review! And sorry for such a long A/N!

Sayanora people and don't forget to reveiw! Ja mata ne!

Log Out Yokuryu-sama

-Psycho & Company 2004-

((The Wack Clique))

sKiTtLeS


End file.
